Manu Opina
by kaoru.kikumaru
Summary: por que el que no esta informado no puede tener opinión- una visión de manuu y su gente desde adentro- critica política y social a nuestra manera lo mas divertida posible :D
1. del Fútbol Chileno y la ANFP

_yayayyayayayayayay Kaoru desu en colaboracion a un par de autoras Manulensis que me ayudaron con las ideas para el fic. _

_ahora un poco sobre mi alocada idea. sencillamente creo que es bueno hacer un poco de critica social y política de vez en cuando, sobretodo si le sirve a las demás personas a mirar nuestra situación desde el interior. (con tal de que después no se vuelvan espías y nos roben información confidencial... todo estará bien xDDD)_

_ hetalia ni Latinhetalia no me pertenece algunas opiniones vertidas son de las autoras antes mencionadas y mías ademas de algunas ideas sacadas de comentarista de televisión. NO pretendo ofender a nadie en mi fic... solo velo por la visión algo "objetiva" del pueblo chileno_

* * *

**Manu opina:**

_Summary: por que el que no esta informado no puede tener opinión- una visión de mano y su gente desde adentro- critica política y social a nuestra manera_

Cap. El futbol chileno y la ANFP

Tomo sus maletas, había sido el fin para el en la copa del mundo, maldito España, maldito Brasil, puto argentina, puto quien sea de los que quedaban aun jugando. Estaba totalmente picao había hecho su mejor esfuerzo por llegar hasta allí y lo habían sacao casi al instante, estaba realmente frustrado.

Después de hacer las escalas correspondientes se había bajado del avión como un hincha mas que apoyaba a su selección, era bueno mezclarse con la marea roja de vez en cuando, esos tipos eran la raja mas todavía cuando lo dejaban tocar el bombo, eso si que era genial.

Había ido de inmediato con su superior, los cabros habían hecho su mejor esfuerzo junto con san Bielsa y haría todo lo posible para que los recibieran de buena manera en el palacio de la moneda, además no creía que tuviera problemas, su superior don piraña (N/A: lo siento pero es inevitable para mi no ponerlo xD) era un futbolero mas, auque haya vendido sus acciones de colocolo seguía siendo el mismo.

Fue un día tranquilo, de no ser por el incidente entre el entrenador de la selección y el presidente, aunque según el _no había sio pa tanto, fue como haberse despistao y no haberle toma la mano de puro volao_, que de ahí los políticos y taraos de la prensa le hayan puesto color a la wea era otra cosa. Los jugadores recibieron las condecoraciones y felicitaciones correspondientes mientras estuvieron en la moneda, seguidos de la mirada oculta de Manu que parecía estar cada vez mas fanático de su selección (chileno a fin de cuentas xD)

* * *

El tiempo había pasado, le habían renovado el contrato a bielsa y todo parecía marchar bien; había jugado unos cuantos partidos amistosos e incluso había jugado con Ucrania, aunque no fuera un resultado muy favorable para ellos. En conclusión todo marchaba como un lindo y favorable cuento de hadas para nuestra querida roja de todos hasta que un Español de mierda llego a le escena publica.

Estaba casi seguro que era una especie de venganza de España, si de España, por haberle hecho un partido tan bueno en la 1º fase de la copa del mundo.

Elecciones al rojo vivo en el tiempo de su partido con Uruguay por el centenario de su selección

El estaba seguro que Harold ganaría… apostaba cualquier cosa a que eso pasaría! Incluso una noche con el fleto de martín!, esperen, eso no era una apuesta… como sea! El estaba casi seguro de que ganaría, había logrado grandes cosas para el fútbol chileno y los clubes, había logrado mantener a Bielsa con nosotros y seguramente seguiría haciendo grandes cosas por el país.

Pero noooo~ la prensa dale con la tontera de que las cosas no estaban claras!. Como odiaba darles la razón. Y no fue sino hasta el día de la elección que se dio cuenta de toda la corrupción que había en sus canchas y clubes.

Era paradójico pensar que todos los cambios al fútbol que había realizado Harold, ahora se volvieran en su contra, quitándole la posibilidad de seguir con su camino al mando de la ANFP. Por que si lo vemos de cierta forma, Harold Mayne Nicholls había hecho del fútbol chileno una empresa, en la que su dueño no era el publico que iba a ver los partidos de sus equipos, no, ahora era una empresa rentable, con acciones en la bolsa y con dirigentes a los cuales les importaba un carajo lo que la gente pensara, tomando decisiones que obviamente solo les favorecía a ellos. Y con eso logro criar a un monstruo que mas tarde se lo comería.

Y parte del problema se devia a que los 3 grandes querían recibir mas platas que cualquiera de los otros clubes.

SEGOVIA Y LA CTM!- pensaba Manu en un rincón de su sala, estaba deprimido… su san Bielsa se iría y seguramente Martín buscaría llevárselo para allá. No lo podía permitir! Tenia que haber una solución razonable para todo este conflicto!

Y sin saberlo todo este conflicto comenzaba a ponerse peor…..

Porque… cuantas veces vimos en las noticias sobre las investigaciones a Segovia? Sobre su posible inhabilitación? Era un ladrón mas! El pueblo no lo quería! Lo veía como una mas de los empresarios que buscan crear fama y fortuna a costa de lo nuestro! De el que debería ser NUESTRO fútbol chileno. Que se quedara al mando de unión española! así no le metería mas problemas de los que ya tenemos.

Pensar que nuestro rendimiento FIFA subió tanto, como para que ahora seamos la única selección si entrenador definido para la copa América del año que entra.

Y tras las muchas investigaciones, de las cuales el español ese se defendía, fue inhabilitado para tomar la presidencia de la ANFP. Pero… que es lo que venia ahora? Manu había hablado con su superior y con el ministro del interior para saber mas cosas al respecto, Después de todo le había llegado muchos rumores sobre la supuesta influencia política tanto el las elecciones como en las investigaciones, pero no le habían dado ninguna información concreta.

Esperaría y esperaría hasta el 15 de enero, buscando si DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS! El fútbol chileno logra tener una presidencia responsable y querida por le pueblo, pensando que si tal vez! Puedan lograr convencer a Bielsa para que vuelva. Por que no esta todo, perdido el mismo rosarino le manifestó a presidente del COCh, Neven Ilic su deseo de esperar los resultados de las nuevas elecciones para ver lo que elegirá en el futuro.

Manu estaba esperando… para que quitarle las esperanza?

Esperemos que a partir de ahora las cosas se realicen con mas transparencia verdad?

Porque la marea roja seguirá allí y los jugadores estarán dispuesto a darlo todo.

* * *

_L.e.a: CuaticoTS! _

_pero son cosas que deben pasar para tomar una reaccion! vamos gente! opine! informece! y siga viendo hetalia que esta buenisimo! xD_

_como sea gente querida, estuve investigando un poco como para no dejarme influenciar tanto de las opiniones y colocar cosas mas obejtivas y encontre de casualidad un articulo en canal13 deportes que hablaba sobre la posibilidad latente de que bielsa volviera, una vez que se supieran los resultados de las neuvas elecciones de la ANFP y una vez que se haya entablado una conversacion sobre requisitos y condiciones_

_felices mis compatriotas?_

_•opinen! el proximo tema sera sobre las carceles en Chile! apropocito de la muerte de los 81 reos en la carcel de san miguel u-u hay que hacer algo._

_Opina o muere ! pium pium :c_


	2. de las Cárceles en Chile

_OLa! kaoru Kikumaru de nuevo ! minna! el segundo capitulo algo retardado pero listo para continuar... la verdad no tengo escusas, la flojera simplemente me ha ganado y eh descansado un poco (creo que me lo merecia :c) asi que ahora que eh tenido un poco mas de tiempo eh vuelto a ustedes ;D en este cap. Las carceles chilenas a raiz de la tragedia de la carcel de san miguel :c algo de juerga a la chilena ! Chilenismo por do quier _

* * *

COMO CHUCHA HABIA TERMINAO' AHÍ ¡? – estaba en un sitio bastante oscuro con algunas literas y sitios donde la gente parecía cocinar. Logro encontrar una pequeña rendija que parecía cumplir la función de ventana, lo único que lograba pasar por allí era su mano, para luego lograr divisar un poco así el exterior. Estaba en una cárcel, pero por que estaba ahí?

**_Flash back_**

_- Prusia, tai seguro que nos viene a buscar después?_

_- Si queridísimo y awesome sobrinito , tu toma tu cerveza tranquilo que yo me encargo de llamar para que nos recojan_

_Media hora después_

_- por la creta weon! Hip…C-como se te iba a olvidar el celular! – Manu estaba borracho y arrastraba las palabras_

_- l-lo siento mi Manu ! – Prusia lloraba, estaba terriblemente sensible (?)_

_- ya weon! Deja de llorar que parecí marica hip!... yo manejo! Deje el auto aquí afuera por si pasaba alguna estupidez._

_- Pero Manu… estamos…borrachos!_

_- Por lo mismo no te puedo hacer caso! Ya súbete al auto!_

_Quince minutos después_

- " _El choque de una auto produce una colisión múltiple, los 2 ocupantes del toyota rojo solo sufrieron lesiones leves y luego fueron llevados al hospital san José donde estarían en vigilancia. al parecer el motivo del accidente habría sido producto de la influencia de alcohol en ambos pasajeros …"_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Por la chucha! Nunca mas le hacia caso a Prusia! A ese idiota siempre se le estaba olvidando algo! Seguro que estaba en otra celda pudriéndose o no le extrañaría que anduviera con mas plata de lo que pensaba y se hubiese mandao a cambiar, pero claro, el era pobre! El no tenia plata! Seguro tendría que esperar a que alguien viniese y sacarlo para que pudiera hablar con su superior y hacer unas movida… estaba seguro que tendría que soportar una "amena conversación" pero, suponía que eso era mejor que quedarse en ese lugar.

Miro que alguien entraba al lugar, era un gendarme, lo noto por la vestimenta y al parecer traía comida.

- Ya! Acérquense! Tenga su porción del día, en un rato tienen sus visita así que espérense!

- Y esto…- Manu se acerco al gendarme- y el almuerzo cuando?

- Jajaja- rió irónicamente- y quieren que les traiga una cena de lujo? Hagan el resto de su comida ustedes! Para eso tiene eso extintores y todo lo demás

- Pero espere necesito hablar con…!- el gendarme había dejado las cosas y se había ido- Por la…. Ahora como llamo al presi?

- Oye tu cabro! Eri nuevo verdad?- un grupo de reos se acerco a Manu con un aspecto curioso y para nada inofensivo

- S-si… estoy de hace un rato creo…

- Y por que te metieron acá? No parecí un weon malo

- Por culpa de un amigo ¬¬- recordó a Prusia- conduciendo en "estado de ebriedad"

- Por eso no ma'? bueno igual hay varios aquí que entran por puras tonteras, pero que no pueden salir dentro de un tiempo por que no tiene plata pa pagar la fianza

- Si casho… toy esperando que me dejen hablar con alguien pa' poder salir

- Ya o… por mientras ven a comer, mira que después hay que cocinar pa' la tarde

- Y hacen todas esas cosas ustedes?

- Si po, si no nos dejaran, la mayoría ya estaría muriéndose de hambre y no habría tanta "sobrepoblación" de reos.

- Pero esas cosas… digo, el gobierno no ha hecho nada?- Manu comenzaba a preocuparse "no pasa hasta que te pasa" debería hablar seriamente con sus superior y que hiciera algo al respecto, algo mas que una simple propaganda, algo concreto.

- El gobierno nos tiene igual que los anteriores gobiernos, promesas y mas promesas… cuantas veces han dicho sobre la construcción de nuevas cárceles, mira te doy mi opinión, tal vez, si… fui un delincuente, pero si no hubiese estado desempleado y con una familia que alimentar, tal vez no hubiese llegado a esos extremos, cuando salga de aquí no voy a volver a lo mismo por que yo ya aprendí mi lección, pero se también que la mayoría de los que están acá volverían a caer en lo mismo por eso, el gobierno tiene que hacer algo desde el fondo… no sacan na' con meter a tanta gente en la cárcel pa' que después tenga otro problema encima…

- Si te entiendo… todo lo traen los problemas sociales…

- Si, en parte y también los económicos... así que piensa en eso.

Manu paso el resto de la tarde conversando con las personas que se encontraban en su misma celda, aprendiendo cosas sobre la cárcel y la vida en las poblaciones mas afectadas por la delincuencia, cocino su propia comida en precarias condiciones y aumento su experiencia.

Estaba durmiendo, durante el día no había podido lograr nada para poder contactarse con su superior pero seguro mañana lo lograría. Era temprano… podría decirse que todavía era la madrugada cuando se presenciaba una gran conmoción en los lugares de la cárcel. Manu se despertó sobresaltado, miro a todos sus compañero se encontraban despiertos mirando a través de las rejas en busca de algo, escuchando un griterío lejano.

- Paso algo?

- C-creo que hubo un incendio

- QUE?

- Los gendarmes no han parado, los hemos visto correr varias veces de aquí para allá… parece que es grave

- P-pero y la gente? Donde esta? Donde la llevaron?

- No sabemos, Han pasado unos cuanto bomberos, suponemos que los demás están afuera, pero en cuanto a sobrevivientes no hemos sabido nada

Y Así paso la mayoría de la mañana tratando de informarse entre sus propios compañeros y uno que otro gendarme que llegaba a la celda para compartir un poco de información y tranquilizar a los reos. Habrían sido ya mas de las 11 de la mañana cuando llego un gendarme a la celda.

- Manuel Gonzáles?

- S-soy yo- se levanto algo sorprendido, estaba muy nervioso

- Te buscan, podi' irte…

- Y-ya

En cuanto salio, le sorprendió ver una cantidad enorme de gente a las afuera de la cárcel, se veían a grupos familiares completos gritando los nombres de sus seres queridos, la prensa instalada por completo en el lugar en busca de un poco mas de información, uno que otro político haciendo de las suyas en el lugar, y también diviso un auto negro que lo esperaba, seguro que el presi estaba adentro; se acerco a el y espero hasta que pudo entrar.

- jefe… que Paso?

- Manuel, hubo un gran incendio en esta cárcel… hasta el momento tenemos la información de que han muerto 81 personas….

- 81? Pero… como tantas? Saben que ocasiono el incendio? Identificaron a las victimas? En que sector fue? Le han dicho algo a los familiares?

- Calma Manuel! Estamos trabajando en eso, debes tener calma, pronto sabremos mas cosas y podremos trabajar mejor

- Créame jefe… esto no esta bien, supe lo que era la cárcel desde adentro , así que será mejor que se apure con sus proyecto y cumpla luego sus promesas, por que esto de las cárceles debe ser mejorado .

- trabajaremos en ello, te lo aseguro

Manuel llego a su casa algo frustrado, solía pasar siempre que le pedía algo a alguno de sus presidentes, con la Bachelet había logrado varias cosas, mas en lo social, ya que sabia que esa era la base de los avances, pero con los demás, en realidad era re poco lo que poda lograr y eso lo frustraba elección tras elección. encendió el televisor y pudo ver como ahora se enfrentaba a la difícil situación de la identificación y entrega de cuerpos. Era lo de siempre, los noticieros estarían saturados de información y reportajes al respeto para luego, simplemente hacer nada. esperaba al menos se lograra algo.

* * *

_Muy bien L.E.A (la ultima esperanza de la autora)_

_Algo inventado y muy OCC pero es lo que hay que hacer para que manu sea nuestro vocero oficial ! no como esa enna no se cuatiyo que verdadera no le creo nada de nada (ni a ninguno del gobierno pero... superiores son superiores :c) asi para seguir representado parte de nuestra vida como manulensis! MANU! xDDD ... proximo tema, estaba entre lo de los programas de reconstruccion o la educacion publica D: asi qe ahi veremos_

_espero les haya gustado! ~_

_• Opina o muere :c pium pium ! •_


	3. de la Educación y sus problemas

_ODA! si soy yo kaoru desu con un complejo infantil :D este es el nuevo capi de manu opina... de la educacion chilena ;D asi que espero que lo disfrute, ya que estuve investigando del tema y viendo mucho el canal 24 para tener mas ideas y plantear algo mas objetivo, espero que lo disfruten_

_Solo lean..._

* * *

_Manu Opina:_

_Problemas en la educación_

Manu suspiro, leía el diario con especial interés, en el había un artículo referente a la educación en chile en el cual, la principal cabeza del movimiento "educación 2020" Mario Waissbluth hacía referencia a los diferentes problemas en la educación pública del país. No solo trataba los puntos problemáticos, si no que a su vez brindaba diferentes opiniones al respecto como queriendo dar una solución a todo ello.

Desde 1960 sabría que el problema le vendría encima muy pronto, cuando las personas que entraba a la educación media(14-18 años aprox.) comenzó a crecer rápidamente, sumado a la poca disponibilidad de profesores que habían en esa é problemas se arrastraron incluso hasta nuestros días. Si para 1970 la media de estudiantes en educación media ya alcanzaba el 50 %, era cosa de esperar que la disponibilidad de profesores comenzara a montar problemas en la educación en general.

Recordó el plan de su actual ministro de educación, "la creación de becas para incentivar a los buenos puntajes PSU a escoger las carreras de pedagogía" y al parecer estaba funcionando. El margen era los 600 puntos PSU y a partir de dichos puntajes se recibían diferentes tipos de becas llegando incluso a poder asegurarse un semestre de intercambio al extranjero (claro, si tu puntaje era sobre los 720 puntos). Había algo que lo preocupaba, había sabido de muchos jóvenes que querían ingresar a la beca (demasiados creía….) pero Lavín en ningún momento había hablado sobre un limite de inscripciones y eso le preocupaba, se preguntaba si tendrían todas las herramientas para cubrir esa gran cantidad de becas.

Seguro le daba un dolor de cabeza si seguía pensando tanto en ello, después de todo ya lo llamaría sus superior para tener una conversación al respecto.

Y ahí estaba... Su celular estaba sonando

- Alo? Si, habla con el Manuel, Quien mas tendría mi celular?

- Manuel, tenemos una junta en la moneda a las 6 de la tarde

- Tan tarde? Bueno de que se trata esta vez

- Estarán el ministro Lavín y algunos expertos para discutir el tema de la educación

- Va estar el dirigente de 2020?

- Veo que estabas leyendo el diario… tal vez este.

- Obvio que estaba viendo el diario… a caso no hay día en que usted o alguno de sus ministro no aparezca en el diario o en la tele?

- Manuel… sabes que solo es para informar al pueblo.

- Bueno bueno… nos vemos a las 6 entonces?

- Si por favor… llega temprano.

- Ok…chao

- Adiós

Estuvo el resto de la tarde descansando, después de todo no tendría la junta hasta la 6 y la rapa llegaba a las 4 el colegio. Había sido difícil escoger un colegio para ella y más todavía convencerla de que fuera al colegio, pero al fin había logrado ambos objetivos. Recordaba que se había debatido mentalmente entre colocarla en un colegio particular y asegurarle una buena educación o colocarla en uno público y no traicionar a su gobierno; finalmente había escogido uno particular subvencionado por que no tendría el suficiente dinero para pagarle uno particular, pero tampoco se arriesgaría a dejarla tirada en un colegio público sabiendo cómo eran los que estaban en Santiago y agregando a que la chica nunca antes había estado en ese tipo de colegios.

_Flash back_

_Manu estaba afuera del colegio, matricula en mano (iba saber por que andaba con la matricula de arriba para abajo pero bueeno será Dx) esperando a que rapa quisiera entrar de una vez por todas al colegio._

_-Que no quiero ir! Porque Te esfuerzas tanto en mandarme aquí i sabes que no me gustan!_

_-Por que necesitas educarte correctamente!_

_-Ya se sumar y restar! Además se leer! Para que más!_

_-Por que necesitas saber más! Si no llegara gente a la isla y hará lo que quiera! Ni cuenta te darás cuando te hayan robado todo!_

_-Sabes que no es verdad! Además se supone que en parte tu me ayudas con esos temas!_

_-Pero habrá un tiempo en que ni pueda así que…TE FUISTE A TU SALA!_

_-YAA! Si ya voy!_

_Fin del flas back_

Las primeras semanas también habían tenido la misma discusión, día tras día, noche tras noche, once tras once, hasta que pasado un tiempo rapa se acostumbro y llegaba a la casa diciendo que incluso la pasaba mejor que encerrada en casa con él, claro! Como ahora tenia amiguis ¬¬ ingrata!

La verdad es que antes había averiguado respecto al nivel de la educación en el colegio, y no parecían ir mal, iban de acuerdo a la malla curricular del gobierno para cada subsector y los resultados que traía la chica del colegio eran bastante buenos, puras notas sobre 6, "eri toa una matea" le solía decir Manu a su hermana cuando iba a las reuniones de apoderados (Si … Manu tenia que ir xD) y recibía los informes de notas.

Tocaron a la puerta y manu se sobresalto de su descanso en el sillón. Eran pasadas las 4 así que seguramente seria la Rapa. Y así era, a chica entro a la casa y tomo asiento en el sillón, dejando caer su mochila, que como siempre se veía bastante pesada.

- Y como te fue? – era un pregunta bastante rutinaria.

- Bien…- contesto la chica

- Que hicieron en el colegio?

- Nada…

*Cri cri cri cri*

- Yapo rapa! Cuéntame algo que me aburro!

- Pero que queri que te cuente! Haber… tuvimos la prueba de mate que estaba un poco complica pero yo creo que me fue bien, emm en el recreo conversamos con la pao y la maca después tuvimos más clases blablabla hasta llegar el almuerzo y la ultima hora tuvimos consejo de curso

- Y de que hablaron?

- Pues… sobre como veíamos la educación en chile según nuestro punto de vista

- Hacen ese tipo de cosas en el colegio?

- Emm… si Conti si

- Cuéntame más po! Que tengo una reunió a las 6 con Lavín

- Si? Bueno entonces podrías llevarle parte de las cosas que conversamos… veras, junto con nuestro profesor llegamos a la conclusión de que todos los problemas de la educación pasan por un tema de desigualdad social, es decir, algo como…. Niños de escasos recurso en colegio municipales y los de clase alta en colegios privados, donde la paga a los profesores es mayor y la cultura de los niños también es mayor lo que favorece un mejor aprendizaje

- Y por otro lado en los colegios públicos se vuelven mas deficientes.

- Si… además que en general en los colegios publico hay muchos alumnos por cursos, ya que los directivos aceptan prácticamente a cualquier persona que quiera entrar por el hecho de tener más matricula y poder obtener una mejor subvención que en casos, no se ocupa con el fin de mejora los establecimientos si no que van a las cuentas bancarias de los mismo directivos

- Ósea hay un profundo tema de corrupción y una gran debilidad en las fiscalizaciones…

- Pero el problema a veces no es ese, si no que en ocasiones los colegios que realmente lo necesitan, no obtienen las subvenciones que deberían tener

- Comprendo y que hay con el tema de los puntajes PSU

- Amm bueno… no hablamos mucho respecto a eso, ya que nos concentramos mas en nuestro nivel, pero el profesor mención algo respecto a que la media en los puntajes PSU es de 500 puntos, lo que en la prueba de matemáticas equivale a responder 18 preguntas y dejar el resto en blanco

- O sea que con un puntaje de 600 no debe ser muy diferente… lo que no asegura nada la calidad de los docentes que vallan a salir de las becas de pedagogía, teniendo en cuanta que la mayoría de los puntajes se concentraran entre los 600 y 700 puntos a lo máximo

- Mmm…creo que tienes razón.

- O! shuta! Ya son las 5! Tengo que ir saliendo por que tu sabi que la micro demora más que la shusha!

- Y tu auto?

- Emm… lo choque el otro día

- Tu eras el del incidente de colisión múltiple? Ibas con Prusia?

- No quiero hablar de eso rapa…

* * *

_algunos datos interesante de ver en el L.E.A_

_- En 1960, un 18 por ciento de los adolescentes cursaba la enseñanza secundaria; en 1970, la cobertura ya llegaba a un 50 por ciento. El problema, es que ese crecimiento requirió de una formación acelerada e incompleta de profesores, situación que de alguna manera se mantiene hasta hoy._

_ - Los niveles educativos del mejor cinco por ciento de los escolares chilenos, no llegan al promedio de los países avanzados. Menos de un tercio de ellos sería admitido en una universidad respetable del Reino Unido._

_ - Un 77 por ciento de los padres con hijos en escuelas municipales, y un 58 por ciento en el caso de los colegios particulares subvencionados, no conoce los resultados SIMCE del establecimiento._

_ - La mediana (el puntaje que separa al 50 por ciento inferior y superior) de la PSU, es de 500 puntos. En matemáticas, obtener 500 puntos es equivalente a responder bien el 18 por ciento de las preguntas y dejar las demás en blanco._

_ - Sólo el uno por ciento de quienes ingresaron a estudiar pedagogía en 2010, obtuvo más de 700 puntos en la PSU._

_estos los obtuve buscando informacion del tema en internet, en la pagina de un diario en que anunciaban el libro de Mario Waissbluth "se acabo el recreo" que tambien tiene que ver con temas respecto de la educacion chilena en un formato de debate donde tambien va planteando ideas respecto a como superar estos problemas _

_Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y que no se les haya hecho tan latoso xD_

_~ opina o muere! pium pium :c ~_


	4. de el transporte público

_Soy tan floja, hasta pa poner al día con mis fics y volas por el estilo, pero pa qe no digan que me eh desconectado tanto tiempo le vengo con un fic (vease capitulo xD) nuevo al estilo de kao! (osea hablamos de cosas Hetero o muy fumadas, bueno ni tanto, eh visto cosas más fumadas que estas xD)_

_Actualización de Manu opina con el capitulo: de El transporte Público. En este capi se darán cuenta que me gusta empezar mis fics con diálogos xDD_

_Aclaraciones: no soy de Santiago así que lo de los recorridos y transbordos me confunde un poco, pero trate de recordar ciertos puntos de mi último viaje a Santiago, que no fue hace mucho pero bueee…._

_Esto parece secuencial y no sabría a partir de que capitulo, los capítulos mismo de la historia se entrelazaron entre si (pensaba hacer como historias estilo xDD)_

_

* * *

_

Capitulo 4: El transporte Público.

- Micro ql que no pasa ¬¬ - Manu estaba en un paradero "cercano" a su casa esperando la micro que lo llevaría a su "trabajo" para conversar cosas "importantes" con gente que "sabia " lo que hace en la moneda, pero fuera de tanto sarcasmo de una cosa no había duda… estaba estresado.

- Sabia que tenía que decirle al ministro ese que no siguiera con lo del transantiago pero noooo ~ demasiado tarde ¬¬ claro, como uno no suele viajar en estas cosas…

Di un vistazo a su alrededor, le costaba creer que de verdad estaba en Santiago, ni siquiera un taxi corría por la desolada avenida, ¿Cómo le pasaban estas cosas justamente a él? ¿y por qué justo cuando iba atrasado? En el Paradero había un letreo que indicaba las micros que pasaban por ese sector y el nombre del paradero junto con un mapa de los destinos y ubicaciones.

Comenzó a observar el mapa de puro aburrimiento, líneas verdes, azules, celestes, Rosadas? Rojas y las verde claro con blanco… bah un monto de cosas y recorridos, paraderos, números, letras y , y , y …se había mareado. Demasiada información contenida en un mapa, y así querían que la gente en un inicio no se confundiera.

Volvió a mirar la calle y vio a lo lejos acercarse una micro, a medida que se acercaba pudo notar que el numero era el que el estaba buscando, emocionado por ser la 1º vez que la micro que el esperaba era la primera que pasaba saco su tarjetita Bip! Para cancelar su pasaje (no como varios que esperaban a que la gente bajara por las puertas traseras mientras ellos se colaban). Una vez la micro estuvo allí, se subió de lo más normal y paso la tarjeta por la "cosa amarilla" como se limitaba a decirle el. 1º Marco la equis roja 2º de nuevo la jodida equis roja… por la "!$·"%·$"&%$/&$·$% FUNCIONA MIERDA! Y la 3º vez marco la flechita.

- Wena. Ni que las cosas funcionaran a insultos ahora- avanzo en busca de un asiento, pero estaban todos ocupados así que se limito a irse parado en los espacios para minusválidos, habían por lo menos 3. Últimamente se preguntaba porque había hecho tantos, eran cómodos para ir parados y no te golpeabas pero esa no era su función… rara vez se podía ver a alguien subiendo, las personas de ese tipo seguro preferían irse en taxi o simplemente salir lo justo y lo necesario, de todas formas era un punto bueno de ese sistema.

Miro el paisaje un buen rato, miro el reloj y tiro una shucha, estaba atrasado y aunque la micro iba a un ritmo más bien constante, se había demorada mucho en tomarla. Ahora los choferes no se peleaban por los pasajeros, de hecho no les importaba realmente si lo tomaban o no, había que tener por seguro que si corrías detrás de un micro en marcha, no pararía ni aunque le rogaras. Punto favorables? Depende si estas en el paradero o la micro

Llego al paradero que esperaba y cruzo la calle para llegar a la moneda (véase alameda) entro por su ya visitada puerta y con la previa autorización de los carabineros de guardia pudo entrar al sector de los salones, allí lo esperaban el ministro y varias autoridades y expertos en educación.

- Manuel un gusto verte de nuevo, pero…creo que llegas algo tarde- dijo el ministro con una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Tuve problemas con la locomoción y tuve que venirme en micro ¬¬- respondió tratando de sonar calmado y formal.

- Eso es porque chocaste el auto de que te dispusimos

- ESO NO FUE MI CULPA ¬¬-

- A no? Y quien iba manejando

- AAAA~ ¡ yaaa! La cosa es que tuve que venirme en micro y no pasaba nunca y estuve esperando hasta acá pero igual se demoro, mas encima la tarjeta no me quería funcionar y casi pensé que me había quedao sin saldo y que no iba a tener como venirme, ma encima la rapa se puso a conversarme y me desconcentro de la hora y ….

- Ok ok ya comprendí, sería bueno que le dijeras eso al ministro de trasporte no a mi…

- También le digo sobre la caga que tiene en regiones?

- Por favor, solo vamos a la junta…

- Pero! Tengo que decirle sobre el pasaje y los puentes y el alza del petróleo y la bencina y …

- MANUEL! …Puedes esperar hasta después de la junta?

- Buta o' Bueno ya….¬¬

* * *

_Este si que esta corto, pero de verdad no podia escribir mucho mas respecto a ello, no conosco demaciado bien el sistema y no puedo opinar mucho al respecto, es mas bien , una vision general del prolema xD (a veces pienso que me voy mas a las opiniones y comentarios al final que lo del fic en si mismo pero ...sera xD)_

_Volvere pronto con otros fics, esta vez me pondre al dia aprovechando el poco tiempo que me va quedando ._._

_~Opina o Muere :c Pium pium ! ~_


End file.
